


Family Planning : 가족 계획

by hicstans



Series: Family Planning [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Darcy!Hel, Fenrir!Coulson, Gen, Jörmungandr!Fury, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that may have happenedright before 'The Bloodied Cards'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Planning : 가족 계획

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [가족 계획](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455321) by [hicstans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans). 



> Translation by 사은(river_deep )

Fury stopped the medic taking away Coulson's corpse, by grabbing his arm.  
“Put him on life- support.”  
“Sir? But when we attempted cardiac massage just now-”  
“I’m not telling you to revive him. I am well aware that there aren’t enough medics around to try that. But… you can patch him up and put a respirator and a heart monitor and leave him in one corner of the ward, can’t you? Or is there a shortage of life-support systems due to too many comatose agents?”  
“That, that’s not the case, sir.”  
“Then do as I say, you hear?”  
The medic nodded. Fury nodded back and left to deal with urgent matters.  
“Jeez,” Another agent next to the medic shook his head. “Even he gets sentimental sometimes, huh.”  
“They were really close, so. You know some people thought they’re an item.”  
Of course that rumour didn’t persist for long. Not because Fury distanced himself from Coulson or was obnoxious to him, but because he sent Coulson on too dangerous missions for them to be lovers.  
Even if they weren’t, it was clear that two of them were so close as to have a telepathic link between them, so everyone was holding their breath, watching what Fury will do next.  
Fury opened Coulson’s locker and took out his cards.

 

 _The world is mine  
The world is mine  
I've lost my fear to war and peace  
I don't mind that ~_  
“Oops, sorry, Professor, it’s mine.”  
Darcy Lewis quickly whipped out her phone, standing up. The professor glared at her.  
“I really, really have to take this call. It’s to do with my future job.”  
“Go on.”  
The professor shook his head, annoyed. Darcy ran out of the lecture room and even left the building; and, after checking to see if there’s anyone around listening in, she answered the phone.  
“What is this, do you want to die? No, do you want to die twice? I was in the middle of a lecture!”  
\- Apologies, your majesty. But there’s a visitor in front of the Door of the Dead…  
“A dead one or an alive one?”  
\- A dead… one.  
Darcy frowned.  
“Is a dead at the Door of the Dead something to report to me? Are you guys so pissed off that I took a vacation?”  
\- It is not that, we can’t just let him in… he is your majesty’s brother!  
This made Darcy pause.  
“Which one?”  
\- It is Sir Fenrir.  
“I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Darcy-Hel hurried to her world and, getting rid of all her underlings, rushed to where Fenrir was straightaway. On the road right outside the Door of the Dead crouched a forlorn wolf, as big as a house, wrapped upon itself with its tail covering its eyes; the passing dead glanced at him but he didn’t pay them any heed.  
“Fenrir.”  
Hel also removed her human appearance and appeared as her real self, half-human and half-corpse.  
“You died? Why so suddenly?”  
Fenrir opened one eye and looked at Hel.  
“Currently the SHIELD is at war. Did you not hear? Just recently nearly a hundred people were killed.”  
“I am the queen of the underworld on vacation, dear brother. It would take an ‘additional’ hundred thousand dead for me to take notice.”  
Fenrir nodded slightly.  
“Around 150 thousand die in Midgard naturally every day. Yes, I forgot.”  
Hel laughed.  
“To think a hundred more as being many, you are almost a pacifist, aren’t you?”  
“Now that is not true,” Fenrir looked up.  
“I simply realised there is no greater way to bring about destruction and violence than to try to keep the peace.”  
“Yeah, yeah, to look non-threatening and nondescript is in fact more scary than a giant wolf, right?”  
Hel patted Fenrir’s head. Fenrir shook his head and shook off his sister’s hand.  
“Anyway, why the sudden war?”  
Fenrir hesitated for a moment.  
“…………Father has…………….”  
Hel tensed.  
“Is he in Midgard?”  
Fenrir simply nodded.  
“The SHIELD had the tesseract. Stupid humans, why did they bring it up…… and they were developing a weapon from it, you see, even Jormungandr can’t ignore all the instructions from war council. Then father followed it to Midgard and started going on about how he’s going to take over the world so we had to fight him. Then uncle Thor came again which just complicated matters.”  
“So you died because…”  
Fenrir again buried his head between his tail and his front paws.  
“By father, stabbed from behind…….”  
“Oh dear.”  
Both Hel and Fenrir fell silent for a moment.  
“Idiotic.”  
“Who is?”  
“Both of you.”  
“I had to stop him!” Fenrir shouted. “Not just because that’s what I do in Midgard but…… it is absurd, taking over Midgard. It can’t be done, even if you have all Asgard with you, let alone something base like Chitauri. Hel, you know what humans are like these days.”  
“I know much better than you. I’m in college, you know.”  
“…...The young people these days. Anyway, even if Midgard could be conquered, would it help father’s situation? It’d only get worse. Getting worshipped insincerely by ‘wormlike mortals’ isn’t going to get him Odin’s approval nor make him equal with Thor. Because he thinks of himself that way!”  
Fenrir’s eyes, facing Hel, were burning like flames.  
“He himself knows. He knows already so he keeps on just saying that he can’t lose. So what. He already has eyes of a defeatist.”  
“Fenrir.”  
“So stupid.”  
He buried his head in his front paws again.  
“So stupid.”  
Hel stroked Fenrir’s head without saying anything.  
“Jor must be so mad.”  
After a long while, Hel broke their silence.  
“Yeah, well. The Helicarrier is all banged up and the Avengers Initiative is down the drain and even I died, too, so.”  
“Don’t you think you should’ve told dad what you did in Midgard?”  
“Well, do you think there was a way to do that without letting Odin know?”  
“That’s true.”  
“And really….. father should look after his kids first, before moaning about how grandfather doesn’t even look at him.”  
Hel smiled wryly and just stroked her brother some more.  
“I can understand him thinking Jor is still underwater but I can’t believe he didn’t realise it’s you – well, your camouflage is quite OTT – even when he met you face to face.”  
Fenrir snorted.  
“Uncle Thor didn’t realise it’s you even after living with you for a few days.”  
“That’s because Thor is Thor.”  
“……That’s true,” this time Fenrir nodded.  
“When I capture father this time,” Fenrir began, “I think we should have him stay in Midgard and not return him to Asgard. It’s true that place had a good influence on me and Jormungandr… well, not all good, but overall, you know.”  
“Yeah, three hundred years in Midgard makes you grow up more than a thousand years in Asgard.”  
“There is a big difference in the kind of experiences you accumulate… And there’s psychologists and psychoanalysts and such.”  
“You going to those things?” Hel asked, as if amused.  
“It’s a requirement for the SHIELD agents. And they do help you a bit. Of course I don’t tell them the whole truth, but still.”  
“If you did that, they’d want to lock you up in a mental hospital straightway. A senior SHIELD agent who thinks he’s the giant wolf from Norse mythology with destructive tendencies? All the therapists would run away barefoot.”  
“My underlings would faint for sure,” Fenrir laughed. “As they all think of me as a calm, mild, polite and all that kind of person.”  
Hel thought he really was turning into someone like that, just a bit, but didn’t voice what she thought.  
“But Fenrir the wolf written in the human mythology is… What did father do in Midgard, when he came here the last time, that he has such a bad reputation? Not just him, but all of us have been portrayed as being the evil incarnate and the enemy of the world.”  
“Well, to be honest, YOU did frighten people. For fun.”  
“I was just a baby then… and don’t pretend you didn’t.”  
Hel shrugged her shoulders, laughing.  
“Everyone did, in the past. You know uncle Thor went way overboard with the lightning and nearly had Mjolmjol taken away.”  
“Humans are so fun to play with, then and now.”  
Fenrir smiled a sly smile. Hel sniggered and poked his side.  
“Oh yeah, you had a crush, a human one. You were so into him you dropped in and threw a tantrum, asking me not to kill him and that.”  
“Did not!” Covering the side Hel had poked, Fenrir protested. “I was asking, just asking if he was alive! And you just say a crush, a crush! Don’t your underlings say something when their queen uses language like that?”  
“Hmm? Did someone say something?”  
Hel smiled, showing her teeth. Fenrir shook his head.  
“Anyway, you did ask me if Steve Rogers were really alive and got a confirmation stamped out every year, and abused your power to search for him. You can’t be that tenacious unless you love him soooo much.”  
“The search for Captain was led by Jormungandr. I was only……”  
“You were absolutely over the moon, looking forward to having your favourite character resurrected in the real world, and kept asking your sister and brother to hurry up.”  
Hel sniggered. It was a frightful sight which would make even the grownups cry; a face that is half alive and half corpse sniggering, but Hel and Fenrir didn’t even take notice.  
“So how was it, meeting him for real?” Hel poked his side again.  
“Not telling you,” Fenrir turned away.  
“Don’t be like that, okay? Wait, is it because he is a twit and such a loser in real life that you can’t……”  
“Absolutely not!”  
Fenrir began, flaring up. Hel really knew how to deal with her brothers.  
“Steve Rogers is still the strong and brave and humble man that he was. He is a real hero!”  
“You used to loathe human heroes.”  
“That’s because they make needless vows and fight needless fights, and were boneheaded idiots who only thought of dying on the battlefields. Captain fought to uphold what he believed to be true, but didn’t turn fanatic. If his beloved country did something wrong, he’d not hesitate to fight against it. He knows he is but a human, but he’d try to do everything he can. Isn’t that really amazing and worthy?”  
“It is,” Hel was still sniggering. “That’s what makes the mortals cute.”  
“Humph,” Fenrir shook his head. “I do like Captain, but I don’t want to take it that way, ever. Falling in love with a mortal is recipe for trouble, and I am not a careless idiot like uncle Thor.”  
Hel chuckled and patted Fenrir’s nape.  
“He came to Midgard this time, didn’t he? Is he his usual self?”  
“He is. Grew up a bit, but still rash…… and still hung up on Dr Foster so I packed her off to Norway.”  
Hel nodded.  
“So that’s why she suddenly contacted me. She said she’ll be abroad for a while and will have her phone roaming, so I should stop texting her all the time. You sent her off to keep her safe for Thor?”  
“If it was for our uncle, I would have let them meet up or something. It was more for you. You like Dr Foster quite a lot.”  
“I like her enough to think queening won’t suit her... Wait, don’t take this the wrong way, all right?”  
This time it was Fenrir who chuckled.  
“Sure, let’s just pretend that’s how it is.”  
“It really isn’t, and Jane and Steve Rogers are completely different. I didn’t beg you in tears, asking you return Jane’s research stuff.”  
“I didn’t either!”  
Hel patted Fenrir’s head.  
“Yeah yeah, let’s stop talking about humans now,” then with a serious expression, “Shouldn’t you go back?”  
“...................”  
“What, you don’t want to return to life?”  
“That… isn’t it.”  
“Then you should go, you have work to do. You said you’ll reassure Jor and catch father so he can get psychotherapy.”  
“I said it’d be good for him, not it’s been decided so.”  
“Then go back and make your decision.”  
Fenrir mumbled _as if I can do what I want_ , and stood up. Not as a giant wolf, but as an average-looking middle-aged man with not very memorable features. Hel also had taken Darcy’s form and was smiling.  
“So, what’re you present to the queen of underworld for your freedom from death?”  
“How about the new iPad?”  
“It’s a deal.”  
Darcy firmly grabbed and shook his hand.

 

“Director, the quinjet took off without orders.”  
Fury simply nodded after listening to this report.  
“Guess they finally learnt where they should be.”  
Now there was no need to worry about the Avengers, at least. He checked the time. There was just one thing left now.  
An urgent report came from the sick bay. Fury pushed away the agent on the comms and quickly connected himself.  
\- Director, it’s about Agent Coulson!  
“He’s conscious?”  
While everyone around him was looking at him as if he’s gone mad, the silence reigned.  
\- …Yes, how did… no, shall I put him on, sir?”  
“Go ahead.”  
There was a fuzzy noise. Fury- Jormungandr felt a bit (a very tiny bit) sorry for the medics who received two mental blows; the first to find a dead man breathing again (a frightening thing), then the second to see their director be so nonchalant about it.  
\- Director?  
The voice sounded energetic, considering the owner had a near-death injury.  
“Coulson,” he paused, then added. “You took your time.”  
\- The queen of underworld is a chatterbox, so.  
“Glad to hear you had a good time. You have a lot of work to do, Agent.”  
All the eavesdropping agents’ jaws dropped; Jormungandr gladly ignored it.  
\- My returning mission?  
“To get well. I wish you all the luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Usually it’s thought that Jor is the eldest, then Fenrir and Hel, but I think Hel is the eldest due to a simple and personal reason, that my grandfather’s gravestone has myself and my siblings’names carved in this order: the youngest, the eldest, the middle one; because the youngest is a boy..


End file.
